Lirene Doirellin
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=tgs |birth = 820 NE}} Lirene Doirellin is an Aes Sedai and a former Sitter of the Red Ajah. , Lirene Doirellin}} Appearance She is 5'2" tall, a little shorter than Egwene al'Vere. She has nervous eyes that remind Egwene of a sparrow watching out for cats. She used to be plump, but lost a lot of weight due to her exile. Her skin has become weathered as well. Although she is Red Ajah, her clothing only has traces of red in it. It is possible that she wishes to disown the Ajah that disowned her in her years of exile. Strength and Abilities Being a Sitter in the Hall for a while means that Lirene is also a high-ranking sister and a strong channeler by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she has the strength needed to use the travel weave. This is not confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described only as 24(12). But this is probably a mistake because eleven levels below the strongest Sitters would mean that Lirene was a too weak Sitter compared to them. Lirene's true level of strength can be guessed by the time she spent as novice and Accepted which was in total fourteen years, roughly the same as sisters that are between levels 18(6) and 19(7), in fact the time spent in training usually reflects the strength of an Aes Sedai. History Lirene is 180 years old. She was born in the year 820 NE and went to the Tower in 835 NE. After spending eight years as novice and six as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 861 NE. She was selected Sitter in the year 953 NE (most probably to replace in the office Duhara Basaheen, who had become Keeper of the Chronicles to Sierin Vayu). She was a Sitter in the Hall until she, along with Toveine Gazal and Tsutama Rath, was forced to resign and exiled by Marith Jaen in , for the role of the Red Ajah in covertly gentling around eight male channelers, including Thom Merillen's nephew, outside the White Tower, at odds with Tower law, an act which was recorded in the Thirteenth Depository. Before the exile she was also privately and severely punished with a birching. Activities After long years of exile, once elected Amyrlin, Elaida a'Roihan called Lirene back to the Tower, along with Tsutama Rath and Toveine Gazal. Elaida thinks she has become nervous after her treatment over the years. Elaida considers even that Lirene spirit was somehow broken. In many ways Lirene was truly broken. She was indeed of a tense and nervous disposition after her return, and exceedingly afraid to be caught in anything wrong. She very much feared a return to her exile, and feared almost as such that something she did might result in another dose of the birch. Like the other two sitters punished and unchaired along her, Lirene has two major passion: a hatred for men who could channel and a desire for revenge on those who caused her downfall and suffering, as well as those who had abandoned her. The second passion even greater than the first. Moreover Lirene has a third passion: hatred for those who rose because of their downfall; those included the three Red Sitters that replaced them, Galina Casban who became Highest of the Red and never helped the three former Sitters, and Elaida herself, as she was not punished despite being involved in the gentling, and even was elected Amyrlin. She also hated the other two Sitters unchaired with her, Tsutama and Toveine. When Egwene al'Vere has lessons with Lirene, she talks endlessly about the mistakes made by Elaida. She is guarding Egwene when Egwene is forced to do endless chores in the kitchens. es:Lirene Doirellin Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai